


Draw, Spades

by flemern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemern/pseuds/flemern
Summary: иллюстрации рисовала Гало, курсив — это названия станций чикагского метро, фоном играет шейк





	

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрации рисовала [Гало](http://morganida.tumblr.com%0A), курсив — это названия станций чикагского метро, фоном играет шейк

_Центральный парк_

В городе второй день хлестал дождь. Крупные капли барабанили по круглым крышам машин, по шляпам мужчин и по зонтикам женщин. Даймондс курил в телефонной будке и тонкой, как у женщины, рукой крутил диск автомата, в котором нервно звенела скопившаяся за день мелочь.  
— Да? — рыкнула трубка прямо в ухо Даймондсу. Он затянулся и поморщился. Джек был его другом и его головной болью. Чувства, которые Даймондс испытывал к Джеку, были похожи на родственные.

_Пуласки_

На самом деле Джека звали вовсе не Джеком. У него много имён было.  
Как у некоторых бутлегеров, стрелков и завсегдатаев спикизи, коньячных и сигарных, у Джека были готовы визитки на все случаи жизни. На одной из них было написано крупными, острыми буквами: «Полночный джаз-бэнд: играем до конца!» — и каждый суконник знал, о каком конце идёт речь, потому что над девизом джаз-бэнда было написано имя: Спэйдс Слик.   
Визитку именно с этим именем в дрожащих пальцах держал Кловер. Кловер не был смелым парнем. Он был парнем удачливым: ему по поручению Дока выпала удача заскочить домой к Сноумэн, их единственной. А Сноумэн, их единственная, должна была заскочить домой к Спэйдсу — так уж тому повезло. После этого о Спэйдсе уже никто ничего слышать не должен был. И о Джеке. И обо всех остальных, за кого он там себя выдавал.  
Кловер помялся на пороге, с решительным выдохом надавил на кнопку изящного звонка.  
За дверью он услышал лёгкие шаги и тяжёлый, не серебряный, а стальной голос:  
— Да?

_Центральный парк_

— Джек, они теперь все собираются тебя убрать. Кто-кто, суконники! Ты же вывел их из себя... Нет, это после того, как ты чуть не сжёг Дока в номере «Тремонта».  
На другом конце провода, кажется, разбилась тарелка. Или пепельница.  
— Джек, послушай, — хрипотца в голосе Даймондса иногда переходила в обидный фальцет, но кроме родственников некому было отследить эту досадную черту: всё же выдержка у Даймондса была на совесть.  
— Ты бы один не ходил некоторое время. Бокскарс в твоём распоряжении, ты же знаешь, какой он у нас заботливый дядя.  
Ага, вот теперь пепельница.  
— Ладно, я понял, — Даймондс помахал рукой свободному такси. Таксист заметил его прямо в будке и весело кивнул. Так, хотя бы до варьете он доедет, проблема решена. Сегодня вечером Даймондс планировал промочить только горло — и ничего более.  
— Решай свои проблемы сам, Джек, если тебе так угодно. Нам из-за тебя каждый раз выгребать приходится, но ничего, семья, то есть команда, не жалуется. Бывай.  
Трубка проорала что-то нежное в ответ, а потом телефонистка вежливо спросила Даймондса, желает ли он набрать кому-нибудь ещё.  
Нет, ответил он. Нет, спасибо.

_Пуласки_

Сноумэн собиралась.   
Она бездумно взяла со стола фляжку, открутила горлышко и сделала большой глоток. Бренди обжёг глотку и горячим шаром потёк вниз, к груди. Сноумэн стояла перед зеркалом и придирчиво оглядывала себя. Она была очень крепко сбитой, смуглой женщиной, с чёрными волосами, аккуратной модной волной уходящими под шляпу. Вроде всё прилично. Револьвер у Сноумэн был подмышкой, пиджак с широкими бортами его очень эффективно прятал. Доставать револьвер ей обычно не приходилось, потому что первой со Сноумэн почему-то старались стянуть юбку, а не пиджак, а под юбкой на кожаном ремешке у неё висел нож типа «боуи».  
Лучший друг всех американских девчонок: после напалма и нежной пуховки.  
Сноумэн припудрила смуглые щёки, опустила поля шляпы пониже (вуали она презирала) и вышла из дома в ночь.

_Сэджвик_

Они ужинали в одном из миллиона «Савоев» и каждый знал, чем закончится эта встреча. И каждый был по-своему прав — и по-своему ошибался.  
Сноумэн выпустила дым и покачала ногой. Она сидела на мягком плюшевом диванчике, который назывался бы оттоманкой, если бы не был таким безвкусным. Спэйдс сидел напротив неё через столик, на стуле с жёсткой спинкой. Для человека, который испытывал ярость даже во сне, он неплохо сохранял лицо. Не курил. Они поговорили о «Тремонте», о Доке, о том, как Док бегал по номеру отеля, сбивая пламя с гардин метлой, которую отобрал у горничной. Джек не смеялся даже над собственными шутками. Самый опасный мужчина в этом городе, лениво подумала Сноумэн. Он оказался такого неожиданно маленького роста. С большим ртом, вечно прищуренными глазами и в пропахшем дымом костюме. Что-то в стальном голосе Сноумэн треснуло, когда она здоровалась с Джеком.

До этого они встречались несколько раз — и всё в клубах. В клубы мисс Сноумэн приходила на высоких каблуках и в неприлично закрытых платьях. Следовать моде становится довольно трудно, когда обзаводишься некрасивым шрамом на плече. И на локте. И на шее.  
Это была единственная баба в банде суконников.  
Вернее, не баба. Не женщина даже.  
Дама.  
Сноумэн.  
Джек тогда подумал, что он её, пожалуй, и хочет. Таким всегда хотелось пьяно врезать, или оскорбить, или не прислать за ними машину — они тут же теряли всю спесь и становились хныкающими малолетками, какими, собственно, и были на самом деле. Но Сноумэн малолеткой не была. Она была почти старой, наверное. И машину водила сама.

Когда Сноумэн попросила счёт, Джек знал, чего она ждёт от него. Не денег, а слов. И тогда он сказал:  
— Поехали ко мне?  
Она кивнула и повела его к своей машине. Таксиста Джек отпустить забыл.

_Остин_

Коньяк она, оказывается, не пила. Пила только гадкий бренди, от которого хрипишь по утрам, как свинья на ферме, и выпиваешь воды столько — хватит вырастить сад в пустыне. Джек злился. Они со Сноумэн теперь сидели в его комнатах, которые он снял недавно, и смотрели в огонь, горящий в камине. Там можно было разглядеть что угодно — лицо какого-то парня с большими губами, вселенную, да хоть самого дьявола. Сноумэн сняла пиджак и кобуру. Джек не стал размениваться на красивые жесты и схватил её за руку, с силой потянув к себе. Сноумэн легко спорхнула со своего места, как расправившаяся пружина, и села Джеку на колени. Лицом к нему. Чулочные резинки затрещали, когда Джек стал вытаскивать у неё из-под юбки нож. Зло крякнув, Джек выкинул нож куда-то в комнату. Сноумэн расстегнула блузку, стащила её с неожиданно узеньких плеч и швырнула куда-то вслед ножу.  
Ну и грудь, подумал Джек, твёрдая, как бильярдные шары.  
Твою богу душу мать, бильярдные. Шары.  
Сноумэн снимала с Джека пиджак и рубашку, выкручивая ему руки и причиняя боль; он кусал её губы, она прихватывала зубами его язык. Они опрокинули в камин кочергу, и Джек мимоходом подумал, что это совсем некстати, ведь кочерга ему могла бы очень пригодиться позже. И тут Сноумэн сообщила ему, что ей очень жаль. Очень, очень жаль, что из-за его маленького роста они не смогут сделать это стоя. Джек, приготовившийся умереть, приготовился убивать и обнял Сноумэн со страстью медведя, ломающего человеку хребет. Она засмеялась ему в правое ухо, и он на него оглох.  
— Давай, Спэйдс, — сказала Сноумэн.  
Джек замер на мгновение, зачем-то вспомнив разом все тысячи лет, вероятностей и случаев, в которых женщина по имени Сноумэн говорила ему:  
— Давай, Спэйдс.  
Обычно после этих слов ему полагалось в неё стрелять.


End file.
